Unexplainable
by TwoLittleGirlsFromWonderland
Summary: Someone or something is after the founding members of the Justice League. It's up to the rest of their friends and fellow heroes to save the day and figure out what's going on, seeing as the founding seven have all been turned into children. But their arch-enemies aren't to blame. So who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Batman, Superman, The Flash or any other members of the Justice League. All characters, themes, names etc is © copyrighted to DC, Warner Brothers and their respective authors.

**Authors Note: **Welp. A slow day at work and power outages leads to this! My brain having a wonderful RP baby. This story is co-written naturally with Kelsey who is my better half when it comes to the written word. Enjoy.

**NOTE: **This story takes place in the Justice League/Unlimited universe but does include characters from Young Justice as well as certain relationships portrayed in NolanVerse Batman. If you have questions or get confused please PLEASE ask. I will be more than happy to try and help clear things up.

CHAPTER ONE: Bruce Wayne

Unexplainable things happen in the world all of the time. Unexplainable things happen to people all of the time. But sometimes the unexplainable is simply to hard to deal with. That's when things get complicated. It just so happened that an unexplainable thing, event or series there of, happened all across the world simultaneously early Monday morning on the 12th of April across the world. Only, no one effected realized that anything had happened.

Bruce Wayne refused to get out of bed He'd stirred near dawn but decided to shun the day entirely. He was going to stay in bed and wallow in his own misery for the unforeseeable future. It would take an army to get him up, and he was pretty sure that Alfred didn't have _that_ in his broom cupboard.

Kelsey Hart (known better to the public as Lady Luck) had been visiting Wayne Manor the day before, and had stayed the night at Bruce and Tim's (the current Robin's) insistence. How could she say not to family?

When she awoke that morning and headed downstairs for her daily cup of hot chocolate, she was surprised to find only Alfred and Tim in the dining room. "Where's Bruce?" she asked.

"Still in bed it would seem, Miss Kelsey," Alfred replied, filling her mug and putting it in front of her customary seat at the table. Kelsey raised an eyebrow.

"Still in bed?"

"Bruce Wayne sleeping in?" Tim said. "Is the world ending?"

"That's not like him." Kelsey mused. She turned and left the dining room, walking over to the stairs. She slowed her steps as she neared Bruce's bedroom. She could only recall a few instances where Bruce had slept in, and both times, he'd been drugged unconscious. Since she had no knowledge of him being drugged in the last 24 hours, something was most likely wrong.

She padded across the carpet to the door, and quietly turned the handle. She opened her mouth a little, using her echolocation to get a look at the room. There _was _a good-sized lump in the bed, and she could hear him breathing. So he wasn't dead, that was good.

Kelsey opened the door wider, stepping inside. "Bruce?"

There was a slight shift under the sheets, but he was quiet.

"Bruce?" She repeated, moving closer. "Hey, Bruce, wake up. Tim's ready to go out and tell people the Apocalypse is here."

Still no response.

Kelsey's pulse picked up a little and she moved to stand at the edge of the bed. "Bruce?" She breathed. She reached a hand out, gently shaking the bed next to where he lay. "Dad?" She shook harder. "Dad, talk to me, please. Are you alright?"

A soft groan reached her sensitive ears. "Hmn? Who're you calling 'Dad'?"

Kelsey snatched her hand back from the bed. That wasn't Bruce's voice. It sounded like… like a kid.

The kid sat up and faced her, rubbing his eyes. Then he started. "What-? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?!"

"Your room?" Kelsey snapped back.

"Alfred!" He shouted. "Alfred, there's a blind woman in my room! Alfred!"

"Alfred?" Kelsey asked softly. How did this kid know Alfred?

Alfred and Tim appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Did you leave the front door open, Alfred?" The kid snapped. "Now anyone can just wonder into my home?!" He looked at Tim. "And who's that boy? What are these people doing here?" He looked Kelsey up and down as Alfred's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you hired a nanny."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes. "Listen, sweetie, I'm nobody's nanny!"

"Don't call me sweetie." he said, then looked at Alfred. "Well, Alfred? Explain this."

Alfred tried to compose himself, but his voice was still shaky as he said, "just a moment… Master Bruce."

Tim and Kelsey starred at Alfred, but he just beckoned them to follow him out of the room.

Once out in the hall, Tim was the first to round on the elderly butler. "Okay! Explain this Alfred, who the hekk is that snot and why'd you call him 'Master Bruce.' Cause, last time I checked Bruce was a two hundred six foot two guy with no speak-able sense of humor."

Alfred seemed weary and only half paying attention to the fourteen-year-old.

"Please Master Timothy keep your voice down. Listen, that disgruntled youth _is _Master Bruce. I don't know what could have possibly happened but whatever it was or who ever, it would seem that Master Bruce has been reverted to a twelve year old." Alfred rubbed his temple before turning his attention to Kelsey. "Kelsey, would you please go call Master Dick, I have a sinking feeling we'll be needing him."

Bruce still fuming decided not to pursue his caretaker any farther. Instead he decided to get up and shower. His plan to do nothing had been thwarted and he'd come to the conclusion that he'd no doubt still have to go to school. He really hated Mondays.

Kelsey, meanwhile, had the phone pressed to her ear, trying to get ahold of Dick. The phone rang four times before a tired voice mumbled, "Hello?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Still in bed, huh?"

"Kels?" A pause. "It's eight am! I thought this family was nocturnal!"

"We were until we hit Deathcon 5 on the Crisis-o-meter." She snapped.

"What are you _talking_ about?" He asked.

Kelsey huffed. "I'm saying there's an emergency!"

"What?" Now he sounded awake. "Where? What's going on?"

"At the manor," she said. "It's Bruce. He's… well… he's… not himself."

Silence for a moment. "That's an emergency?"

"No! Just-Gah! Just get dressed and get over here, will you? Our dad's been turned into a pre-teen little snot!"

"…you wanna run that by me again, sis? In English, not crazy-talk."

"Listen, I don't know how it happened, but Bruce Wayne has turned into his twelve-year-old self. Completely. The only one he recognizes is Alfred."

"What?!"

"Alfred confirmed that it _is _Bruce, and who'd know better then him? Please get over here as soon as you can, alright?"

"_Nanny!" _Came Bruce's call. _"Where's my towel?" _

"I'm not the nanny!" Kelsey shouted back.

Dick chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way." And he hung up.

Bruce grinned at the blind girl's shouting. If no one would explain what was going on then he'd make them miserable. If he had to go to school he'd make them miserable. He was determined to make them all as miserable as he was. It was just one of those days.

He wandered back over to his bed and flopped down, his wet hair clinging to his face. Reaching for the remote, he turned the News on and lethargically gazed at the screen. Traffic updates. Weather updates. A woman talking about new security at Arkham. Bruce found himself wanting to doze off again. Maybe Alfred would let him stay home if he apologized for being a snot.

Dick arrived at the manor about a half-hour after he'd gotten off the phone with Kelsey. Kelsey hopped down the front steps as Dick took off his helmet and got off his bike. Dick looked at her and chuckled lightly. "Been shouting at Bruce some more?"

"He keeps calling me 'Nanny'." she said. "And I know he's doing it just to bug me, but geez! I'm glad you're here though." She grabbed his arm and started tugging him towards the door. "We're all at a loss."

"Well, it certainly isn't every day that our dear benefactor turns prepubescent," Dick said.

"A prepubescent jerk." Kelsey said. "He also keeps calling me 'that blind girl'. Surprised he hasn't asked how I find my way around the place."

"Probably too busy being rude." Dick said as they walked inside.

"Dick's here!" Tim announced.

"Oh, good!" Alfred said as he approached. "So good to see you, Master Dick. Thank you for coming."

"Sure thing Alfred." He smirked. "Had to see this for myself."

Bruce trotted down the stairs, his bare feet tapping lightly on the marble. Catching the sound of voices down the hall he made his way to the kitchen. He paused outside the door, peeking in. The kid and the blind girl were still there, and they'd been joined by another. An adult Bruce didn't recognize. Deciding to swallow his pride for Alfred's sake he shuffled into the kitchen.

"He Alfred?" He asked, eyeing the strangers but ignoring them as he focused his attention on the butler. "I was wondering, do I have to go to school today? Couldn't I just…skip?" He asked, a hint of hopefulness lacing his voice.

Tim raised an eyebrow, Kelsey looked at him sadly, Alfred gave him a small, amused smile, and Dick's eyes just widened.

"Give me the pixie shorts and call me Robin." dick mumbled.

Bruce ignored him and continued to watch Alfred.

Alfred continued smiling. "Of course you can stay home, Master Bruce."

Bruce's eyes lit up and he smiled. It was as if the little imp from earlier was completely gone. "Thank you, Alfred." Now he looked at the three others. "Now will you _please _explain who these three are?" He raised an eyebrow. "We haven't started housing under privileged youths have we?"

"At least I'm not the nanny anymore." Kelsey muttered. _For now_, Bruce thought.

"Master Bruce, may I introduce, Timothy Drake, Kelsey Hart and Richard Grayson. They're… well. They're friends." Alfred sputtered. He continued to sputter until the phone began to ring, then he politely excused himself. Bruce watched him leave, brow cocked, before leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. He gazed at the now named strangers standing in his kitchen.

Kelsey looked at him for a few moments. Still in disbelief even though her ears were telling her the truth, plain as day.

"Lookit him!" Dick practically squealed. "He's so little! And cute!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the man, wondering how he could've known him in any other state. Then he looked at Kelsey while Tim sniggered at Dick's comment. "You keep looking at me."

Kelsey started a little. "Sorry," she said.

Bruce didn't look away. "it's like you can see me, though it's clear you can't."

Kelsey looked away. She wasn't used to having people in this house questioning her sight, and she especially wasn't used to Bruce scrutinizing her in such a manner. Tim rested a hand on her arm, squeezing gently. Dick took his hand in hers and gave Bruce a look.

Bruce merely shrugged, not wanting to press about their sudden silence and cold stares. Instead, he walked over to the taoster, pulled out some bread and butter, and began making himself some taost.

"We'll get this figured out." Dick breathed to Kelsey. "Don't worry."

"I know," she whispered. "I just hope we figure it out soon."

"For all our sakes." Tim said.

While the bread was in the toaster Bruce turned on the small television on the counter, deciding to surf the channels. He paused however when the News caster made mention of someone called Batman. He quirked his brows and frowned as he watched the News report.

"What kind of weirdo dresses up like a bat and goes traipsing around a city?" He asked, a hint of obnoxious disgust lacing his voice. When the toaster dinged he began preparing his toast, but his eyes remained glued to the screen.

Dick, Kelsey, and Tim all looked at each other. "Awkward…." Tim mumbled. The picture on the TV switched to one of Robin and Lady Luck, and Tim started tugging on Kelsey's sleeve.

"Shoosh." she hissed. Tim started poking at Dick when who else but Nightwing made an appearance on screen.

Bruce glanced over at the trio behind him, all of whom composed themselves when he turned around. He looked back at the TV. _Nah_, he thought. Like any of them would traipse around in masks with a giant bat. On the other hand, they _do_ seem dumb enough to do it. His thoughts were interrupted by Alfred returning to the kitchen. Bruce munched on his toast, watching Alfred out of the corner of his eye.

The butler had a troubled look on his face and he shot the three 'guests' a look before approaching Bruce, who was cocking a row at him. "Master Bruce, why don't you go and entertain yourself and I'll prepare your breakfast." He suggested. Bruce shrugged and exited the kitchen.

"That was Lucius who called. I discreetly informed him of our situation and he has agreed to cover for Bruce at Wayne Enterprises." Alfred began pulling out eggs, cheese, milk and bacon as he spoke. "I also tried calling Mr. Kent but got no answer at his apartment in Metropolis. Apparently he hasn't reported at the Daily Planet either. Ms. Lane is concerned." he sighed and turned to the others as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Dick handed him his apron. "Miss Kelsey, do you think you could go and check in on Mr. Kent? See if he's home, and if not perhaps check in with the League. He may have been called out for an emergency." He turned and began preparing breakfast. "Master Dick, perhaps you could take the Batplane and go and check on Mr. West? The last mission Master Bruce was on he was with Mr. West. Perhaps he could enlighten us on what maybe the cause of this. Oh, and Master Timothy, could you please keep Master Bruce company?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the fourteen-year-old. Tim let out a whine, which Alfred promptly ignored.

"We're on it, Alfred." Dick said, following Kelsey to the nearest secret entrance to the Batcave.

"Yeah, you guys get the cool missions." Tim complained. "Go check on everyone, Dick and Kelsey! Make sure the League is alright! Oh and Timothy, keep an eye on Bruce!' Yeah, great."

"This is important, Tim." Kelsey said as they walked through a hole in the wall behind the grandfather clock. "Bruce may not have been the only one turned."

"I know, I know." Tim said. "But can't I come with you Kels?"

"I'm flying to Metropolis," she said from behind a changing screen. "And I am _not _carrying you all the way."

"Dick?" Tim pleaded.

Dick adjusted his mask over his eyes. "No, you're staying here with Bruce and Alfred. For all we know, this may be some big attack on the League. We need you here to watch Bruce."

Tim folded his arms over his chest. "Fine…."

Kelsey clipped her customary white rose into her hair and smiled. She ruffled Tim's hair. "we'll be back before you know it."

"Sure…"

"See ya, Kid." Dick said, walking over to the Batplane. He put a hand on Kelsey's shoulder as Tim walked over to open the hanger. "As soon as I know something about Wally, I'll let you know."

Kelsey nodded. "Thank's Dick."

He nodded as well. "Be safe."

"I will. You too, kay?"

"Always."

She smiled and pushed off from the floor, hovering in place for a moment before flying off towards the now opened hanger. She turned herself towards Metropolis and flew away as Dick turned himself towards Central City and zoomed off into the blue sky.

After a few minutes, Kelsey raised her fingertips to her earpiece. "Lady Luck to Watchtower." She said.

No response.

"Lady Luck to Watchtower. Come in, Watchtower."

Silence.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone?"

Nothing.

She grunted in frustration. J'onn was on monitor duty, surly. He always answered transmissions. So why was she getting the silent treatment?

_Think, lucky, _she thought. _Who could check on things at the Tower? _She touched her earpiece again. "Lady Luck to Dr. Fate."

"Fate here," came his quick reply. "Do you require assistance?"

"You might say so," she said. She quickly explained about Batman and going to check on Superman, and then added in the silence from the Tower.

"Would you be able to go check on things up there? I'm starting to worry."

"I'll go immediately." Dr. Fate replied. "And I will contact you when I have news, Lady Luck."

"Thank you. I'll be I touch as well." She ended the transmission and pushed herself to fly faster towards Metropolis. She sighed and wondered aloud, "what on earth is going on?"

**Authors Note: **Holy-long-first-chapter-Batman! Alright so that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I doubt the following chapters will be quite this long but hey who am I to say what'll come in the future?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Please forgive the fact that this chapter has not been edited. I do plan on going through and editing it a bit, but I wanted to update, so here ya go. It shall improve, and the next chapter shall not be uploaded unedited.

CHAPTER TWO: Clark Kent

Lady Luck arrived in Metropolis a little before ten-o-clock, careful to keep herself from being spotted as she flew to Clark's apartment building. She entered his floor through a window and crept silently to his door. She tapped her knuckles on the door before glancing around. There was no movement but she couldn't be sure that people weren't peeking through their peep holes, so instead of risk being spotted she quickly poked her finger through the lock, breaking it easily. She slid the door open and slid inside, closing it quietly behind her.

"Clark?" She called quietly, but before being able to check out the apartment with her echo location something grazed her shoulder and connected with the side of her head. She let out a loud grunt as she stumbled to the side, her eyes closing behind her mask as her left ear began to ring.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I'LL CALL THE COPS!" A young voice yelled out, panic very evident. Lucky internally groaned. So whatever it was it got Clark too. Perfect. She rubbed the side of her head and turned to face the boy.

Clark stood by the window bent metal bat thrust before him in defense. His blue eyes were puffy and tear streaks stained his cheeks. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and slightly baggy sky blue draw string pants.

48 minutes agoKelsey Johnson

Lucky sighed and looked down at Clark. She reminded herself to remain calm to try to calm him down. She had this tendency to inadvertently put negative vibes on people. Handy when dealing with villains and henchmen. Not so much when dealing with men-of-steel-turned-child.

"It's alright," she said, keeping her voice steady and trying to convey comfort. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend, I promise."

Clark didn't lower the bat. He looked her up and down, unconvinced.

She slowly knelt down in front of him, a small smile on her face. "Really, I'm not so scary." She tilted her head. "At least, not enough for you to have to attack with a bat." She rubbed her head again. "You've got a mean swing." Even in this state, it was clear he was no ordinary person.

He lowered the bat, but just a little.

She looked at him. "I'm here to help, Clark."

He started, staring at her with wide blue eyes. "How do you know my name?" he demanded, raising the bat again.

"I told you," she said, "I'm a friend. Of course I know your name." She bit her lip, then released it. "Here-as a show of good faith." She reached her hands up and removed her mask, then looked at Clark again.

Clark lowered the bat once more, his teary eyes widening again. "You... Your eyes."

She nodded and smiled. "My name's Lady Luck, but you can call me Lucky. I'm a member of the Justice League. It's our job-and my job-to help people like you." She cautiously reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder. "I know you're scared and confused, but it's going to be okay, Clark." She rubbed his shoulder gently. "I'm going to do my best to make this okay."

Her soft touch, small smile, and clouded yet expressive eyes were enough to break through to him. He dropped the bat and put his hands over his eyes, starting to cry again. "I want my Ma and Pa!" he sobbed through gasping breaths.

Lucky leaned forward, circling her arms around Clark and hugging him close.

He pushed his face into her shoulder and hair, his gasping and sobbing continuing. "I-I don't even know what I-I'm d-doing here!"

"Shh, shh," Lucky soothed. "Please don't cry, Clark. We'll sort this out, you'll see."

Lucky looked up when she heard footsteps approaching the door to the apartment. She reached a hand up to her face, putting her mask back in place. But the moment she heard the visitor's voice, she knew that she'd had no need to worry about her identity.

"Hey, Clark, Ma and Pa just got this really weird message from some kid saying he-" Superboy stopped inside the door, blinking at the scene before him. "What is that?"

"Who're you?!" Clark cried at Conner. He went for the bat again, but Lucky stopped him. "Stay away!" Clark continued. "Lady Luck'll kick your butt if you come any closer!"

Lucky put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Calm down, calm down!" she said. "He's with me! He's my friend!"

Clark looked up and her and she nodded. He gave Conner a look, then relaxed a little.

Conner cocked a brow. "What is this? Where's Clark?"

"Um, well..." She nodded toward the boy standing next to her.

Conner's eyes widened, then he looked at the boy. "...Clark?"

"Yeah, that's me," Clark replied, taking a half-step behind Lucky.

Lucky looked at him. "Clark, this is my friend Superboy. He helps people like I do."

"What happened?" Conner asked, closing the distance between himself and Lucky. "Why's Clark so...tiny?"

"We don't know," Lucky said quickly and quietly. "But the same thing's happened to Batman. It may have affected other members of the League as well. J'onn wasn't answering transmissions at the Tower, and Nightwing's gone to check on Flash. No word on anyone else yet."

Clark gripped the back of her jacket in his hand, and she reached back to wrap around his shoulders. "As for Clark, well..."

Conner sighed. "Are you taking him back to Gotham?"

"I can't very well leave him here, can I?" she replied.

Conner nodded. "What should I tell the Kents?"

Lucky thought for a moment. "Tell them that Clark's alright, and that he's going to stay that way."

Clark tugged on her jacket. "Can't I go to my parents?" he asked, tears welling up his eyes again. "I want my parents."

Lucky squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you can't see them right now. We've got a couple problems to sort out, and you're going to need to come back home with me. Hopefully, it'll just be for a little while, okay? Then you can see your parents."

Clark looked down for a moment, but he nodded. "I guess that's okay..."

Lucky looked at Conner. "Make sure you get the message to them."

"I will." He looked at Clark, then back at Lucky. "Take care of him."

"I'll do nothing less. I promise, Conner," she said quietly.

Conner nodded. Their years together on the Team had taught him to trust her. She was good on her word, of that he was convinced.

"I'll do my best to keep you updated, too."

Conner nodded again. "Thanks."

Lucky nodded back. "Take care."

"You too."

Lucky looked down at Clark. "We're going to go back to my home now, Clark. It's not far away-just in Gotham. You'll be safe there, and then we'll figure out what to do next."

"But what's going on?" Clark asked.

"That's what we're going to try to find out." She smiled. "You wanna know something cool, though? We get to fly to Gotham."

Clark's eyes widened. "You can FLY?"

She smiled. "Darn right I can!" She held her arms out to him. "So let's go."

He looked at Conner for a moment, then looked back at Lucky. "Okay."

Lucky easily scooped the boy into her arms, Clark's arms looping around her neck. She gave Conner one last glance, then pushed off and headed toward the open window.

Clark clung to her tightly, looking down at the ground far below as he gripped her jacket in his fists.

"Don't be scared, Clark," she said. "I've been flying for years. ...Though I guess it helps me that I can't really see the ground."

He looked at her. "How do you see, anyway?"

"Y'know how bats use high-pitched calls and their ears to see around dark places?"

"Yeah, echolocation," he said.

She nodded. "Think of it this way-for me, the world is one big, dark cave. I make a sound only I can hear, and then it bounces back to me and I can see through the sound waves and vibrations. It's pretty cool."

Clark nodded. "I see..." He looked down for a moment, then buried his face in her shoulder. "You promise it'll be okay, Lucky?"

Lucky squeezed his shoulder again. "I promise, Clark. I promise."

35 minutes agoAlisha Rodriguǝz

Back in Gotham Bruce and Tim were sitting on opposite ends of the large sofa in the living room. Bruce was leaning his chin on his hand and eyeing the other slightly older boy from the corner of his eye. Tim was slumped in his seat arms crossed, brows furrowed. How was he supposed to entertain Bruce? The Bruce he knew didn't need entertainment. The Bruce he knew growled at entertainment! He glanced over at the slightly younger boy.

"Wanna watch some cartoons?" He suggested. Bruce shrugged. Tim sighed. If only he could have gone with Kelsey or Dick. It would have been a lot more fun then hanging out with sourpuss Wayne.

"Wanna play a video game?" Tim tried again. Bruce glanced at him before shrugging and sitting up.

"Sure."

As Lucky and Clark swooped into the Batcave Lucky's earpiece beeped. She set Clark down and took his hand, pressing the comlink with her other hand.

"Lucky here."

"Hey it's Nightwing. Just crossed into Central city. Did you locate Superman?"

Lucky looked down at Clark who was glued to her hip, his blue eyes gazing up at the swarm of bats sleeping at the top of the cave.

"You could say that."

"And?"

"Well Superman isn't exactly what I'd call him. More like…Superbaby. He's gotta be no older than ten Dick."

"Great. And we have no clue where he was before this happened. I'll update you once I've located Wally."

"Alright." Lucky turned off her comlink and lead Clark towards the staircase that ascended up to Wayne Manor.

5 minutes agoKelsey Johnson

It was another moment where Lucky was grateful for her above-average strength. Clark was still very strong, and any ordinary person's hand would have broken by now. She squeezed his hand back as best she could as she tried not to let her mind wander to what Dick would find in Central City. Surely Wally was fine. She had nothing to worry about. She had more pressing problems. Like the brooding twelve-year-old that she called "dad" and the baby Kryptonian attempting to snap her hand in two.

Alfred met them at the top of the stairs, the grandfather clock sliding back into place after them. "Oh my," Alfred sighed.

"To say the least," Lucky said. "I think I can handle him, though."

Alfred nodded. "If you say so, Miss."

Lucky smiled at Clark. "Come on, it's okay. You can stay with me, if you like."

Clark looked torn between wanting to let go of her hand and just follow along behind her, and wanting to latch himself onto her leg and never let go. But he just said, "Okay."

Lucky led him back to the living room, where Tim and Bruce were playing a heated round of Mortal Kombat.

"Who's winning?" Lucky asked, tugging Clark over to the second couch in front of the TV.

"Bruce!" Tim replied frustratedly, neither him nor Bruce looking up. He huffed. "Never touches this game once, and all of a sudden he's a pro."

Lucky smiled a small smile and sat down on the couch. At least he was keeping Bruce occupied.

Clark sat down on the couch next to her, still holding her hand. He scooted closer, looking at the other boys warily.

"They're harmless," Lucky said to Clark. "Please try to relax, Clark. No one's going to hurt you here. And you'll get to see your parents soon, alright?"

He looked at her and nodded, gripping her hand even tighter. He trusted her, even though they'd just met. He didn't want to leave her side. He knew she'd look out for him. At least until they could figure out how he wound up in Metropolis and get him back to his parents.

Tim and Bruce's game ended and pronounced Bruce the victor. Tim groaned loudly and dropped his remote on the floor. Bruce gave a quick smug smile, then looked over on the other couch. He did a double take. "Hey, wait!"

Whoops, Lucky thought.

"You're- You're...Lady Luck, yeah! I saw her on the news this morning! You're her! Kelsey!"

"Yep, that's right," Kelsey replied casually, adjusting her mask.

Bruce jumped to his feet, storming over in front of her. "And you failed to mention this because...?"

"Secret identity," she said. "Duh."

Clark sat up straighter, looking at Bruce. "Hey, stop it," he said.

Bruce looked at Clark. "Great, another stray. Do you wear a mask and fly around, too?"

"Lay off," Clark mumbled.

"Bruce, stop it," Kelsey said.

"Like you can boss me around, Nanny," he said snidely.

Clark stiffened again. "Leave her alone!" He jumped to his feet, standing between Bruce and Kelsey. "Just back off, okay?!"

Bruce chuckled. "Nice little bodyguard, Lady Luck. Not that you need it." He walked away, going back to the video game and putting Tim's remote back in his hands.

Clark frowned and sat back down next to Kelsey. She put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't mind him," she said. "He's had a...difficult day." She smiled. "Let's not have you two getting in a fight here in the house, okay?"

Clark nodded. "I'll do my best. I've got my Pa's temper."

Don't I know it, Kelsey thought. "I've got my dad's temper, too," she said. "Just remember to take deep breaths and try to avoid a huge blow-up."

He nodded again. "Right."

She hugged him a little closer. Never thought I'd be giving so-called "life lessons" to Superman, she thought. Or stopping a fight between him and Batman. ...Or telling Batman what do to.

...It's been a weird morning.

As time passed Bruce continued to win each and every round of Mortal Kombat against Tim, which caused the fourteen-year-old to grow more and more aggravated. He was considered the video game king in the manor and the thought of getting dethroned by Bruce Wayne was laughable.

Kelsey who was listening to the sounds of the video game while rubbing circles on Clark's hand let out a huff. She hadn't heard back from Dick or Dr. Fate. What was going on? Why wasn't J'onn answering? And was Wally okay?

"I just wish Dick would get back to me." She grumbled out as the victory was given to player one, who Lucky assumed was Bruce.

"So what's up with that guy anyway? Is he your boyfriend or something." Bruce asked as he stood and crossed to the coffee table where he'd set a glass of water earlier that morning. He took a sip of it as he eyed the two on the opposite sofa. Kelsey's eyes widened and Clark frowned and stood up.

"Hey leave her alone would you?"

"Stay out of it pipsqueak." Bruce snarled, setting the glass back down on the table. Clark fumed.

"Hey, she's done nothing to warrant this kind of hostility! What's your problem?"

"My problem is all of you weirdo's are in my house that's my problem." Bruce snapped as he stepped up in front of the slightly shorter younger boy. Kelsey straightened up.

"Guys-"

With a growl Clark shoved Bruce sending him to the floor where he skidded against the carpet slightly. Clark turned to sit back down and Bruce, who quickly regained his footing rammed into him sending the smaller boy to the floor.

"BOYS!" Kelsey yelled standing up and causing Alfred to enter the room eyes wide, phone in hand. He'd covered the mouth piece with his freehand.

Clark and Bruce glared at each other a moment before Bruce's shoulders slumped and he motioned behind him.

"Wanna play?"

Clark stood up and after a moment nodded. Bruce turned to reclaim his seat and rubbed at his arm with a wince.

Clark walked back over to Kelsey and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the couch and tugging her over to sit with him while he played video games.

"Hey," Tim snapped when his remote was taken from him and given to Clark.

"Tim, you were getting beat into the dirt anyway," Kelsey said. "Give it up." She gave a wave to Alfred that it was alright, then faced forward again when Clark leaned back against her shoulder.

Kelsey exhaled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Well, they didn't break anything, she thought. And they didn't break each other. I think we'll be okay for a bit.

She jumped a little when her earpiece beeped one more. She touched her fingers to it. "Lady Luck," she said.

"It's me," Dick said.

Kelsey pulled herself away from Clark, who was all but fully absorbed into the game he was playing, and walked to the other side of the living room. "Did you find him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found him," Dick replied.

"Well?!" she snapped quietly. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Hey, no, stop- Ah, forget it," he said to someone else. "I'll talk to you when I get back, okay?"

"What's up with your hair?!" asked a young voice.

Kelsey sighed. It got Wally too, from the sound of it. "Right. See you then."

A pause. "Kels, he's okay."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"See you soon." And he was quiet.

Kelsey sighed again and ran a hand through her hair.

"I swear, those two have got something going on," Bruce said quietly.

"Do not," Clark replied just as quietly.

Bruce smirked. "Jealous, kid?"

"No!"

Tim leaned over closer to them. "Just a tip, boys-don't whisper about the girl with ultrasonic hearing."

Bruce and Clark both glanced at Kelsey, who still had her back to them. She grinned. Nice, Tim, she thought. Nice.

She walked back over and sat down next to Clark as if she hadn't heard anything at all, smile still on her face.

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other, shrugged, and went back to their game.


End file.
